


Exo's dads

by Fangirl789



Series: Kpop and Jrock crossovers [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exo are orphans and their adopted fathers are Jrock artists, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Ot12 are still together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl789/pseuds/Fangirl789
Summary: What if EXO were influenced by their adoptive fathers? What if growing up around music made them who they are today?What would their lives be like with their adopted fathers? How will they react to their sons debuting as a Korean pop boy group?Find out in Exo's Dads





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this will be a crossover between Jrock and Kpop. Where EXO are the sons of certain Jrock artists. I haven't decided on all the dads but I have settled on two couples. Yomi from Nightmare and Kyo from Dir En Grey will be the adopted fathers of Kyungsoo. Nao of Alice Nine AKA A9 and Takeo of Angelo (Ex_Pierrot) are the adopted fathers of Chanyeol. Baekhyun is the son of Tsunehito who is for now single in the story, but I will evantually think of someone to settle down with Tsunehito.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the characters/Bio's

Charchters *all finished except two I will keep a secret for now*

Chanyeol's family:

Nao of A9 AKA Alice Nine 

The hard working mama-bear of A9 AKA world over as Alice Nine. He is the eldest member and their drummer. His mama bear tendencies also come up a lot when he is around his adopted son Chanyeol. He just wants his tall awkwardly cute son to have the best in life. Chanyeol just wishes his dad would realize that he is a grown man now, and not the same little boy that he found meek and hopeless after he was kicked out of the orphanage. And that it was all thanks to him and his papa that he is the man he is today.

Takeo of Angelo (Ex_Pierrot) 

The drummer of Angelo and was formerly the drummer of the popular band Pierrot. As some know Angelo is basically Pierrot reformed (A/N: literally most of the members are the former members of Pierrot). Takeo may look stern but underneath is a heart of gold and a major dork. Nao and him met at a joint concert and as they say the rest was history. When they both met Chanyeol Takeo was immidently taken by the cute little boy who is now a tall gangly young man. Chanyeol credits his papa for his dorkiness and also his big heart, but he also wishes for his dad to quit being so stern with him.

Chanyeol

One of the giant members of EXO. He is known for his general loudness and puppy like attitude along with his deep voice. His adopted fathers constantly worry about him and his clumsy nature. But Chanyeol wants to prove to them he is a grown man now. And he wants to sincerely thank his adopted fathers for raising him to be the big gentle giant he is today. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyungsoo's family: 

Yomi of Nightmare

The small but powerful vocalist of Nightmare one of the well known Visual Kei groups of this generation. Yomi may look cute but he is pretty manly and a bit of a pervert. When him and Kyo found Kyungsoo through an 'adopt a foreign orphan' page they immidently fell in love with the little cutie and decided to give him a home with them. Yomi may not look like it but he is really good with kids, as Kyungsoo best described his papa. But his perverted tendencies have gotten him in the hot seat a couple times before with Kyo.

Kyo of Dir En Grey (EX_ La:Sadies and Haijin Kurobarazok) 

Kyo is one of the well known vocalists in Japanese rock. His screams ranging from a low growl into a very high belting tone can make anyone lose their minds. But behind the charisma he has on stage is a very shy man. He prefers while on break to spend time with his perverted husband and their adopted son. Kyungsoo says his dad's quietness and shyness rubbed off onto him over the years. Kyungsoo just wishes his dad can see how amazing of a person he is, and how much his papa loves his dad.

Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo one of the big vocalist's of EXO. His passion for singing he gives his adopted dad's credit for. Hearing their voices over the years has made him determined to become a vocalist. He is worried about his dad though and his lack of self esteem. And he is sometimes worried his papa will someday be kicked out of the house because of his perverted tendencies. But he puts those worries at the back of his mind during promotions. He wants his adopted fathers to understand that to him they are the best parents in the world, even if they couldn't afford to do much with him while he grew up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun's family:

Tsunehito of D (EX_ Givuss; Relude and Scissor) 

The glamorous and energetic base player of D. Very young at heart, but also has a level head on his shoulder. His fashion sense influenced Baekhyun somewhat although he isn't nearly as glamorous looking as his dad, as Baekhyun points out plenty of times during interviews. His playful nature rubbed off a lot on Baekhyun along with his teasing nature. Baekhyun wants his dad to settle down with someone he can't be a single Jrocker forever as he puts it to his dad "Being a single Jrock artist isn't really cool dad." 

Baekhyun

One of the vocalists of EXO. His dad has rubbed off on him a lot so originally his dad thought he would like to play bass. But was surprised when his son graced his ears with pure vocal power. He immidently knew his son was destined to be a singer. It was due his dad's encouragement that he auditioned at SM in the first place when he was content to play in some small band. Baekhyun says he owes a lot of things to his dad, but he wishes that he would hitch up with someone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jongdae's family: 

Jun of Gotcharocka (EX_Spiv States and Phantasmagoria) 

The playful and sassy guitarist of Gotcharocka. He raised Jongdae with the help of the Gotchrocka members whom Jongdae call his uncles. Jun has feelings for the bass player of Diaura Shoya, but he never has had the guts to approach him. Despite his sassy personality and the fact he is pretty bold he is a really shy guy when it comes to love. Will Jun finally ask out Shoya now that Jongdae is grown up?

Jongdae

Jongdae is one of the vocalists of EXO and Jun's pain in the ass kid as Jun jokingly calls his son. Jongdae credits his playful nature to his dad and uncles. Jongdae knows that his dad has been interested in the bass player of Diaura for a while. He has tried over the years to help his dad in his own way, but it never seemed to work. So now that he is in a group of his own and a grown man he hopes his dad can step up to the plate and finally declare his love for Shoya.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yifan's family: 

Gackt the solo artist (EX_Malice Mizer) 

Gackt found Yifan in China one day while on tour. He was struck by how much alike they were despite their different backgrounds and took him in as his own son. His beloved You Kurosaki wasn't at first up to having a kid live with them in their tiny apartment, but he was charmed by Yifan and decided to give parting a try. Yifan says he always admired his papa for his hard work in anything and everything he does. But Yifan wants his papa to get some rest and take care of himself more often than he does.

You Kurosaki of GacktJob

The guitarist and violin player of GacktJob. You is an easy going man that is fun to be around. Yifan says he always felt pep in his day when he was able to talk to his dad. According to Yifan he has this bright aura that draws people in, and it was one of the reasons his papa fell in love with his dad. You constantly worries about both Yifan and Gackt more so Gackt now that Yifan is grown up. Yifan wants his dad to relax and not to worry to much. 

Wu Yifan

Yifan is one of the Chinese members of EXO (A/N: Formerly a member of EXO in real life, but like I said in this AU all 12 members of EXO are still together). He jokingly says his good looks come from his adopted fathers. Due to both his father's being busy most of his life he grew up a little more independently than the other members of EXO. He loves his parents though as much as his members love their own adopted fathers. He wants to make both of his parents proud of the man he has become.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun's family: 

Mana of Moi Dix Mois (EX_ Malice Mizer) 

The ever beautiful Mana of Moi Dix Mois but many Jrock fans know him from Malice Mizer. Ever since the disbandment of Malice Mizer Mana found himself hopping from band to band until he found Moi Dix Mois, and along with that a certain little boy who won't stop calling him mom not even caring that Mana was a man. Sehun admits his cold 'bitch-face' comes from Mana's own cold beautiful looks. Mana is looking for someone to settle down with after his last disastrous relationship. Will he be able to find someone to actually settle down with? 

Sehun 

The baby of EXO who is known for his sharp tounge (towards his hyung's anyways) and his cold looking resting face. He adopted his dad's choice of dress and usually on off days where's something a little more on the feministic side. He also adopted his father's resting face and transitioned it into his own look. Underneath the cold look though is a cute dork who has a bit of lisp. He wants his dad to understand he is not going to leave him fully.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suho and Yixing's family:

Atsushi Sakurai of Buck-Tick *A/N: He will be OOC since I don't listen to Buck-Tick so be warned* 

He is not only the singer of Buck-Tick, but also the adopted father legally of Joonmyun and also Yixing through marriage. Originally he married Kamijo with the idea that Kamijo would make a good mother like figure for his adopted son, but as time went on he did fall in love with Kamijo. He is fond of Yixing as well and sees him as his own son. Both Yixing and Joonmyun call him papa. 

Kamijo of Versailles (Also a solo singer/artist) 

Kamijo is known as the vocalist of Versailles, but he is also the adopted father of Yixing. He found Yixing near an abandoned home while in China, and at first gave him a temporary home until they found his family. Once he discovered that Yixing's family abandoned him he decides to take Yixing as his own. When Atsushi originally approached him with the idea of marriage to give Yixing a father figure, and to give Joonmyun a mother figure he was hesitant. But after thinking about it decided their was no harm in the idea. Both didn't realize just how deeply they would fall for one another, and how attached they would become to both of the kids.

Yixing

Joonmyun

Both Joonmyun and Yixing are brothers through marriage. They grew up with each other during their teenage years thanks to the marriage of both their adopted dads. So when both were chosen to be in EXO the both of them were relieved they would debut together in the same group. They both used to not get along, but over the years they have grown a strong brother bond between one another.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minseok's family: 

Tomoya of Royz 

Tomoya is the drummer of Royz and the dad of Minseok. He helped Minseok get over his shyness when Minseok was younger. He and Junji are now trying to move on from the empty nest syndrome they both got. 

Junji of Kiryu 

The papa of Minseok and the drummer of Kiryu. He raised Minseok the opposite of the way he was raised. Him and Tomoya both are trying to move on with their lives now that Minseok is all grown up. 

Minseok 

Minseok is the eldest member of EXO. He was raised to be loyal and a gentlemen. He wants to prove to his adopted fathers that they raised him right.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lu Han's family: 

Reo of Lc5 *A/N: He will be OOC*

The papa of Luhan and guitarist of Lc5. Both him and Ayame found Luhan abandoned in Japan and took him in. They raised him with the help of the rest of Lc5 and Matenrou Opera. Now the both of them are trying to figure out how to let him be independent. 

Ayame of Matenrou Opera 

Ayame is the keyboard player of Matenrou Opera and the dad of Luhan. He was the one who helped Luhan with finding his heritage. Now that Luhan is his own man he is trying to back off, but he is having a hard time disconnecting the fact he is no longer a kid.

Lu Han

 

Luhan is another Chinese member of EXO one of the vocalists. He loves his parents very much, but he wants them to back off a bit and realize he can take care of himself now. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zitao's family:

Mia of Mejibray 

Mia one of the guitarist of Mejibray and the dad of Zitao. He and Tamon both adopted Zitao from online. He taught Zitao wushu in order for his son to have some sorta of self defense. 

Tamon of Arlequin 

The papa of Zitao and drummer of Arlequin. Zitao credits his fashion sense to his papa and sense of duty. 

Zitao 

The youngest out of the Chinese members. He adores his adopted fathers and hopes to make them proud of him. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jongin's family:

Takyua formerly of Scarlet Valse *A/N: He will be OOC*

The former bass player of Scarlet Valse and dad of Jongin. He retired from the industry to help raise Jongin along with Anzi. The both of them have had their trials, but they both raised Jongin all on their own. 

Anzi formerly of Matenrou Opera 

Anzi is the former guitarist of Matenrou Opera and the papa of Jongin. He and Takyua retired from their bands and the music industry to raise Jongin in relative comfort. It was difficult but they did it. Now the both of them want to get back into the music industry but can they do it?

Jongin 

Jongin is one of the more popular members of EXO. He has trained in ballet thanks to his papa and dad taking him to a ballet when he was younger. When he told them he wanted to go into the music industry they were a bit surprised, but they supported his decision. He hopes to give his parents some hope to return to their dream jobs instead of the jobs they have now.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now the story will begin in the next chapter..........


	2. EXO debuts (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the reactions of Jun and Gotcharocka, You and Gackt, And Nao and Takeo as EXO debuts.   
> Also a little part of EXO's perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Their were be a lot of different perspectives in these next 4 part chapter so I will be dividing it into 4 parts.

With Jun and the rest of Gotcharocka......

Jun is glued to the computer screen along with the rest of Gotcharocka. They have been on edge all day for this moment especially Jun. He can't believe Jongdae will finally be debuting after all those years of him training under SM were about to pay off. Jui had gotten up to get some food for them since they had all came to Jun's house after practice, and have been waiting for 2 hours for the two versions of the MV for Mama to release. They would be watching the EXO-M version mostly like they did for their pre release History. Just after Jui returned with some food a sudden Bing from the computer brought their attention back to the computer. Jun checks the notification and almost has a heart attack when he sees the notification "Mama EXO-M and EXO-K version uploaded". Jui and Toya both sit down beside him while Shingo sits down behind them. He clicks the notification for the EXO-M version. They watch the intro with baited breath then once the actual song begins Jun grabs onto Toya's hand nervous and stiff as a board. When he sees Jongdae he starts to relax and when he starts to sing the beginning Jun feels some tears gather around his eyes. He couldn't be prouder of Jongdae than he was at this moment right now for sticking it out and following his dream.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With Gackt and You........

Both Gackt and You were watching the EXO-M version of Mama on their big screen TV. You is watching Yifan with a fond smile on his face, he was feeling a sense of pride knowing that a lot of people right now were watching his adopted son. Gackt is watching the MV more than Yifan, but he does feel a sense of happiness to see his adopted son achieving what most thought impossible for him to do. You almost cries at the point Yifan's rap comes up. Gackt seeing the distress of his beloved envelops him in his arms and puts his head against his side so You could cuddle into him. You blushes but smiles a bit at moments like this his love for Gackt always increased 10 fold. They both watch as the dance break comes on.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With Nao and Takeo......

Nao was almost bawling as he watched Chanyeol on the TV in the backstage room. He couldn't believe his son had finally debuted he was so relieved, and relived both him and Takeo were able to watch the debut before the show. Takeo was rubbing the back of Nao trying to comfort him while also watching their adopted son with a rare smile on his face. He was a bit apprehensive about him going under SM at first, and he still is, but he was happy his son finally got to debut. Once the Korean version of Mama was done both him and Nao had sometime to text Chanyeol. So Takeo sends out the text, 'Hey son we both just saw the MV congratulations on finally debuting. I hope you actually are able to get a bit of sleep now.' Not even 15 seconds later Chanyeol responded 'Thanks old man is dad okay? I bet he was crying up a storm.' Takeo snorts and texts back Nao had calmed down a bit and yes he did end crying up a storm. Chanyeol texts him back, 'I am going to be watching the live stream for the joint concert. Can't wait to see you guys taking names out their again.' Takeo smiles then shuts off his phone they had to go practice before the show or else they would hear it from their band leaders.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With EXO.......

Chanyeol was in his room along with Kyungsoo both of them were going to be watching the Angelo and A9 joint concert. Kris was watching the new Japanese drama his papa was in along with the rest of the members. They were all a bundle of nerves from their debut, but they couldn't be happier. They were all one step closer to their dreams and to do it with people they have become familiar with is a relief. Once the drama is done the members duck into Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's room to watch the live stream for the joint concert. Right now A9 was preforming Blue Flame which both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were singing along with the crowd to it. The beat for Synapse started right after and all of them watched as Angelo preformed. The Nostalgia of him being in the same position the live crowd is in right now hit him like a truck. He remembers seeing so many stages of both A9 and Angelo back when he was younger, and now that he has debuted himself he knew he could no longer go to the shows without attracting a crowd himself. It made him feel just a bit sad. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 2: EXO Debuts (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Manna and how he reacts to Sehun's debut, Mia and Tamon's reaction and the reaction of Tsunehito.

With D.........

Tsunehito, Asagi, Ruiza, Hyde-zou and Hiroki were gathered around the sitting area waiting for the MV for Mama to upload. Tsunehito has been worried about Baekhyun for a while. He thought for a while Baekhyun would back out of being an SM trainee but something must have happened, because, when he called him a couple months ago he seemed fine. Now it was time to see if EXO would have success with their debut. Tsunehito is brought out of his thoughts when Asagi taps his shoulder. Asagi says, "It is time the notification popped up." 

With Mana.......

Mana was considering backing out of watching the music video when the notification blared onto his phone that the video was finally out. He presses the notification and it takes him straight to the music video. He is immidently swept into the music video a bit by the story. He then is disconnected from his internal thoughts when the actual music starts. He watches waiting for Sehun to pop up on the video. A slow smile starts to form when he spots his son at the 2:05 mark. 

With Mia and Tamon........

Mia and Tamon both along with the rest of Mejibray and Arlequin sitting down in front of the TV watching the Mama MV. When they all spot Zitao at the 2:01 mark wide smiles spread across their face. Tamon wasn't smiling as wide as the others, he still wasn't happy with Zitao's decision to audition at SM but he was happy for his son the hard work paid off. Mia was watching the MV with a sense of awe. He was proud of his son for finally achieving his dream to be in the entertainment industry. He knew his husband wasn't happy about the company he was under, and for good reason but Mia knew that it was Tao's decision to make not theirs. So when he told them 6 years ago he wanted to audition for SM entertimanet they sent him off with heavy hearts. Now he was finally debuting into a Kpop group Mia couldn't feel prouder of his son. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 3 coming soon.......


	4. Chapter 3: Exo Debuts (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Jongin's fathers, Minseok's fathers and the fathers of Kyungsoo through EXO's debut.

With Anzi and Takyu.....  
Anzi and Takyu were both waiting for Mama to come out. Jongin has worked so hard to get to this point, they didn't want to miss his debut no matter how late they will be to work tomorrow. They have synced up the computer to the TV so they could watch the MV on a larger screen. They both were finishing off the last of the leftover chicken when the notification popped up on the TV screen that Mama was out. They both look at one another than look towards the TV Anzi clicks onto the notification on the Computer screen. The MV pops up on the TV and they both get comfortable curled up next to one another to watch it. When they see Jongin they watched him dance attentively. 

With Yomi and Kyo....

When Kyungsoo hits the first note of the song Kyo is immidently listening attentively. Yomi is watching both Kyo and the MV entranced by the singing of their son. Kyo was showing a rare small smile on his face feeling a sense of pride for helping Kyungsoo discover his love for singing. Yomi smiles himself thinking of all the years they took Kyungsoo to vocal classes because he insisted to be a singer like them. Both Yomi and Kyo at first were worried he felt pressured to be a singer, but he told them he did actually grow a appreciation for singing because of watching them while he was growing up. Now he was chasing after his own dream while the both of them were watching him from the sidelines. 

With Tomoya and Junji....

Tomoya was curled up against Junji watching the Mama MV (EXO-M) with coffee in his hands. Junji was watching the MV while playing with Tomoya's hair. They both were very sleepy, but both wanted to watch the debut of their son. Both of them smile when they see Minseok finally appear on the screen. They were awed with the story as much as they were with the music video. Tomoya thought the background story of EXO would make for interesting Fanfics to read, maybe he would write one himself. Junji was watching Tomoya's reaction and he smiles a bit at how happy Tomoya looked even though they were both almost dead on their feet. 

End of chapter........


	5. Chapter 5: Exo debuts (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the reactions of the parents of Joonmyun and Yixing. Plus the reaction of Lu Han's parents.

With Kamijo and Atsushi.....  
Kamijo and Atsushi were sitting on the couch in the living room. They were waiting for Mama to release and had ordered for themselves some food from a chain restraunt near their house. Kamijo is sipping some of the wine Atsushi served along side the food they ordered when the notification pops up on the TV screen that the Mama MV was released. Atsushi presses play with excitement in his eyes while Kamijo looks a bit nervous. Since they could afford Split screen both versions of the MV's were playing on the TV. They listen to the story absorbing the back story of EXO a bit. Then once the actual MV starts they listen attentively. When Yixing and Joonmyun pop up they both feel relieved. Kamijo and Atsushi both look at one another Kamijo lays his head on Atsushi shoulder since Kamijo is finished with his wine he doesn't worry about spilling any wine on Atsushi. 

With Leo and Ayame........  
Ayame and Leo both were sitting down on their couch with Ayame's laptop in hand. They were absorbed into Mama and were waiting for Lu Han to pop up. When he does Leo looks at Ayame and says, "Finally it's happening he is really debuting." Ayame smiles and says, "I am so relieved he is finally debuting I thought it would be another couple years before he could debut." The both of them turn back to the MV and watch it with anticipation in their eyes. Once the MV ends Ayame turns off his computer and puts it up for the night. They both swore once they watched the MV to get some sleep. 

End of EXO Debuts part 4, next few chapters will be focusing on them as kids and how they were adopted.........


	6. Chanyeol finds a gurdian angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is running away from the crazy old lady who he burrowed money from. He turns a corner and bumps into someone he looks up to apologize and his eyes blink in surprise. He accidently knocked over a man with light blonde hair and black dangling tusks in his ears. The man looks up at Chanyeol with a bit of anger in his eyes.  
> Once he looks at Chanyeol though the anger melts away. The man smiles and says softly, "Hello little guy could you get off me?" Chanyeol realizes right than his tiny little frame was on top of the man and he gets off him with ease. Chanyeol watches in awe as the dim light reflects onto the guys hair making it look like a Halo.

_Chanyeol didn't like borrowing money from other people, but since he was kicked out from the orphanage he had to have someway to survive. The owner of the orphanage kicked him out onto the streets a couple days ago. Since then he has been trying to borrow money from people that didn't look like they need it. He has always gotten caught but somehow managed to escape them at the last second. Today though no such luck, this old lady was faster than she looked._

_Chanyeol is trying to escape the crazy old lady. He turns around a corner into the alley and bumps into someone. He looks up about to apologize then dart off, but his eyes blink at who he sees. A tall man with light blonde hair was laying down on the ground. The man also had what looked like tusks of an elephant hanging out of both his ears. The man pushes himself of the ground he looked kind of scary with the storm cloud reflected in his eyes. When he sees Chanyeol though his eyes soften a lot. The man says, "Hey little guy mind getting off me?" the man indicates to his legs with his hand. Chanyeol looks down and sees most of his body was on the legs of the man._

_Chanyeol blushes and lifts himself off the man so he could stand up. The man stands up brushing off the dust on his nice jacket and pants. Chanyeol noticed the dim lights of the alley made the mans hair kind of look even brighter, like a halo._

_Chanyeol says, "Mister are you a guardian angel?"  with wonderment in his eyes._

_The man looks at him and asks, "What gives you that impression?"_

_Chanyeol says, "Mom always said only angels have a bright glow about them."  he rubs his neck embarrassed._

_"Oh and where is your mom?" The man asks already having a feeling about what the answer would be._

_"I don't know she just left one day." Chanyeol looks down at his hands not wanting to see the pity in the mans eyes._

_He feels a tug on his chin and looks up at the man. Instead of pity he saw something else in the soft dark eyes. The man says, "I am sure your mom loves you very much." Chanyeol feels a warm feeling come over him as he hesitantly walks towards the man. But before he can get far he feels a sharp tug on his ear. He flinches and the man looks up to see an old woman with a very angry look in her eyes. The old woman says, "You little brat, you thought you could steal my money huh."  For the man than it clicks into place that the boy probably 'borrowed' her money. The man looks at the old lady and clears his throat time to save the boy from the wrath of the lady._

_The old lady looks up at him and she says, "May I help you?"_

_The man gets out his wallet and says, "I am sorry about the boy. You see his mom ran away from home recently."_

_Chanyeol looks confused up at the man, then it clicks. He says, "Yeah you see I was just borrowing some money so me and dad could eat tonight." The old lady raised her eyebrows, "Borrowing you say? No son what you did wasn't borrowing it was stealing." Chanyeol feels a strange sting and looks down to the ground. The old lady looks at the man and says, "But since your father is so charming I will let you off with a warning."  She lets go of Chanyeol's ear to the relief of both Chanyeol and the man. The man promises to pay her back once he gets a job and she waves it off saying to consider it a gift._

_Once the lady left the man says, "You really shouldn't pickpocket. But I understand your situation I guess calls for it." Chanyeol looks up at the man confused, the man helped him but why? The man smiles down at Chanyeol and ruffles his hair. Chanyeol pouted he hated it when grown ups messed up his hair, even his mom did it before she left him._

_T_ _he man then says kneeling down, "My name is Murai Naoyuki, but most people call me Nao."_

_Chanyeol smiles and says, "My name is Chanyeol."_

_Nao smiles he couldn't wait for his husband Takeo to meet Chanyeol, he had a feeling Takeo would grow just as attached to this little angel as he has for the past hour._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italics are for the chapters that look into the past.


	7. Kyungsoo meets his parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is an orphan with no one to love him. Until two men enter his life in an unexpected way.

_Kyungsoo is sitting on the chair in the interview room of the orphanage anxious. The sister of the orphanage told him some people were coming to meet him today and to sit in here while she went to great them. His 5 year old mind was running wild on what could happen if he didn't manage to impress the people coming in to adopt him._

_He almost jumps out of his seat when he sees the door open. The sister that runs the orphanage peeks her head in. She smiles when she sees Kyungsoo and leads the couple in. Kyungsoo was shocked when he saw two potential dad's instead of a potential mom and dad. He was in awe that one of them was almost as small as him._

_"Mr. Kyo and Mr. Yomi are here to meet you Kyungsoo. Gentlemen meet the boy we talked over the phone about Do Kyungsoo." The two men were looking at Kyungsoo with a look close to awe. Yomi taps his foot feeling even more nervous than he was before entering the room. Kyo puts his hand over his husbands hand stopping him from tapping his foot and instead focuses on him squeezing his hand. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and walks up to them._

_Kyo bends down to Kyungsoo' s level with a smile._

_"Hello my name is Kyo and this is my husband Yomi we would like to get to know you Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo feels a sense of warmth when he looks into Kyo's dark eyes. He also feels it when he looks over at the other man, Yomi._

_"I would like to get to know the two of you to." Kyungsoo blushes because that just came out of him so suddenly. Kyo smiles and offers his hand to Kyungsoo who takes it after thinking about it for a couple of seconds. Yomi looks on with awe at how Kyo is handling the situation. The nun has already left knowing Kyungsoo was in good hands for a couple of hours._

_Kyungsoo invites them both to sit on the couch in the room while he goes to sit on the floor in front of them. The two adults sit down on the couch and wait for the boy to speak._

_"What is your family like?" The two adults look at one another at the question. Yomi clears his throat before looking at Kyungsoo._

_"You see we haven't seen our family in a while. They abandoned us both when they figured out we were gay." Kyungsoo looks shocked adults could be abandoned to?_

_"We were a bit older than you were when we confessed to one another. It took two years after our confession to tell each of our parents." Kyo squeezes Yomi's hand when he sees Yomi is about to tear up._   _Then suddenly Yomi feels little kid like hands around his leg. He looks down to see Kyungsoo squeezing his leg in the form of a hug._

_"Don't cry mister you got Mr. Kyo with you. I hate to see adults cry to." Yomi feels touched and ruffles Kyungsoo's hair. The boy huffs but a small smile was on his face as he fixes his hair. Kyo and Yomi look at one another again. They would adopt this boy no doubt about it._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this took a while to finish. I hope you like this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post up the chapter! I started the chapter on February but I just couldn't finish it until now.


End file.
